Seto Kaiba's Christmas Carol
by TheJapaneseWeirdo
Summary: ONE SHOT! What happens when the reincarnation of Kisara appears one night in Seto Kaiba's bedroom and trys to change him in time for Christmas? Will she change him? Or will her plan back fire? Read to find out! R&R!


Hello, I'm Kisha, Yumora asked me to take over for her, cause she's at rehab. So This is my frist fanfiction!

Summary: What happens when the reincarnation of Kisara appears one night in Seto Kaiba's bedroom and trys to change him in time for Christmas? Will she change him? Or will her plan back fire? Read to find out! R&R!

* * *

**Christmas eve at Kaiba Corp.**

Seto Kaiba is in his office doing some paper work until Roland (his right hand man at the company) walks in to the office and begs on his hands and knees to the CEO.

"Please, Mr. Kaiba. I'm begging you if I can have the day off tomorrow to be with my family." Begged Roland.

Seto put down his pen, leaned back in his chair and he crossed his arms as he gave a cold glare back.

A day off? You take a day off from work and it will be permanent! You'll be fired and spending the rest of your miserable life collecting welfare!" Seto practicly yelled.

"Welfare is a lot more generous than what you pay me. My family can barely get by with the 50 centsan hour you pay me with." Whispered Roland

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Yelled Seto

"Nothing, Mr. Kaiba. Please have mercy tomorrow is Christmas day! I want to be home with my family. Please, sir."

Seto slammed his fist on the table to make Roland see that his decision was final. He was getting annoyed by all this talk about Christmas.

"Christmas... BAH HUMBUG! You better be here tomorrow bright and early at 6AM or you'll be fired!"

Seto stood up from his chair and left the office. He cursed the world as he rode a limousine back home to his empty house.

* * *

**Later that night**

Seto lies in bed greedily counting his money. He was immediately startled when the lights all of a sudden turned off and the reincarnation of Kisara appeared as a ghostly figure besides him.

"Kisara? What's going on?"

"Since I have the ability to control time, (for some reason)I am going to show you your Christmas past, present and future in hopes of turning you in to a better man. Now take my hand, we have lots to do tonight." Said Kisara

Kisara grabbed Seto's hand and waved her 'time staff.' In an instant they were teleported to the past where Seto was a cute little boy of only ten years old at home playing with his cards with his younger brother Mokuba.

"Look at how cute and huggable you were when you were little. What went wrong? Do you remember how happy you were on Christmas day?" Asked Kisara in a overly-dramatic tone.

"I was a little kid back then. All kids love Christmas because of the presents. Can you stop showing me the past because it means nothing to me. BAH humbug." Said Seto.

Kisara waved her time staff again and this time they were teleported to the present in Yami's house. Yami was having a Christmas party with all his friends, even Mokuba was there.

Why have you brought me here? You know how I hate and can't stand Yami!" Whined Seto.

I want to show you how happy people are at Christmas time." Said Kisara cheerfuly.

Yami was exchanging gifts with everyone. Everyone seemed very happy except for a blond named Joey.

"My sister needs another operation, a more serious one. I don't know where to get the money. I'm desperate, if Serenity doesn't have this operation she could die. I was even thinking of swallowing my pride and begging Kaiba to borrow the money. It's Christmas and not even he can be that heartless." Said Joey miserably.

"Like fucking Hell I will!" Laughed Seto

"Save your breath, Joey. Kaiba will only help and care for one person which is himself. We will all help you raise the money for your sister's operation. I'll enter more duel tournaments and give the prize money to you. That's what friends are for, we help and look out for each other." Said Yami.

"Really? Oh Yami..." Said Joey.

Yami and all his friends lovingly hug each other in a circle

"What a bunch of stupid gay faggots. What's next? They are going to take out the Dark Magician blow up doll and have a gay orgy! Ha ha ha ha ha, you all suck!" Said Seto starting to laugh harder.

"This is going to be harder than Ithought..." Said Kisara

Kisara waved her time staff and took Seto to the future. Seto sees that they are in a graveyard. Kisara points to a tombstone and tells Seto to read the inscriptions.

"I'm dead!" Asked Seto worried.

"Take a closer look." Said Kisara.

Seto wiped the dust from the tombstone and to his surprise it wasn't his name. It was Yami Moto's. He died during a duel accident trying to win the money to help his friend Joey.

"Yami is dead? Finally! I've waited so long for this day! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Here I was worried that something bad was going to happen to me." Said laughed histericly rolling on the ground.

"No, I want to show you that there are things much worst than death and you aren't suppose to be laughing. This is the part where you feel sorry for Yami and understand the true value of friendship. I can now see that I have to take out the big guns... Seto, you have to change your ways if you want to prevent this future that I am about to show you from happening." Said Kisara.

Kisara takes Seto to another area. Inside the home of Maximillon Pegasus. Seto gets frightened and tries to leave butKisara grabs his wrist firmly to prevent him from leaving.

"Kaiba-boy, come and help me decorate the tree so we can sing Christmas carols under the mistletoe." Yelled Pegasus in a high pitch voice.

Out comes the future version of Seto Kaiba dressed in a pink dress looking very sad and abused. He was walking with a limp and was property of Pegasus.

"Yes, Master Pegasus." Said future Seto.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! OH FUCK NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Not Pegasus! Kisara, you promised me that you would protect me from Pegasus, ever since he tried to kiss me on the lips! You were supposed to be my friend! You promised!" Yelled Seto.

"Sorry, but not in this future. I couldn't stand what kind of person you became so you are no longer under my protection. Everyone hates you, your company went bankrupt, you have no where to go and you were forced to take a job asPegasus slaveto make ends meet." Said Kisara matter-a-factly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Please I'll change! I'll change! Anything but this! Please, Kisara, please! I'll change!

Seto broke down and cried asKisara waved her time staff one last time to teleport them back home to their own time at Kisara's home. Seto was still on the ground crying in fear and begging forKisara not to let this future happen.

Stand up, Seto, now you know why you must change?" Asked Kisara.

Seto stood up and stopped crying. He knew what he needed to do

"I will change, Kisara! I'll be a much better person. You'll see, I will change."

"That's what I wanted to hear." Said Kisara beaming.

Kisarahugged Seto thinking that her mission was a success.

* * *

**Christmas day**

Seto woke up, got dressed and ran out of his house. He bumps in toMokuba on his skateboard. Mokuba falls off his skateboard and scrapes his knees.

"You there, Mokuba, what day is it?" asked Seto.

"Why it is Christmas day, bro." Said Mokuba standing up in pain.

"Great! That means I still have time." Said Seto in releaf.

Seto runs to a large ammunition store, purchases a fully loaded machine gun and goes to Pegasus's house. Seto seesPegasus and fires the gun until all the bullets were used up and Pegasus's pink guts were splattered all over.

"Die, you goddamn long haired freak, die!

Seto threw the gun away and dusted his hands off when he saw thatPegasus was very dead and his future was safe. A horrifiedKisara slapped Seto in the back of his head with her time staff.

"No! Seto, this is not what is suppose to happen! You are not suppose to kill Pegasus!" Yelled Kisara.

Kisaracould not allow this to happen. She used her magic psychic powers to have Pegasus resurrected back from the dead. Pegasus runs off as gay as ever looking for a guy to kiss.

"What? Did you expect me to give Roland the day off? Give Joey the money he needed for the operation and become another one of Yami's gay friends? Fuck no!" Yelled Seto

A newspaper blew in Seto's face. Seto took the newspaper and read the cover story. His company, Kaiba Corp., had been burned down to the ground, he was left with nothing and his insurance company will not cover a penny but what is worst he is over 10 billion dollars in debt. Seto crumpled up the newspaper and tossed it away. Seto began to laugh andKisara thinks he lost his mind.

"Seto, you are now poor and homeless! Why are you so happy?" Asked Kisara

"That company had been nothing but trouble for me anyway. True, it's been my life's work but it was also a curse. And I'm not homeless. I have a very good feeling that you will take me in..." Said Seto smiling.

"Now I know that you've lost your mind." said Kisara

"Really? I switched your birth control pills with candy! Now you will have to take care of me unless you want our children to grow up without their father?" Said Seto.

* * *

**At Kisara's house**

Seto moved in to live with Kisara in her house and is busy lying on the couch eating a bag of chips.

"Now this is the good life. No more stress of running a company, no more work, best of all NOPEGASUS. Just eating, sleeping and relaxing... Kisara, is the Christmas dinner almost ready yet? I'm getting hungry and who says I don't have any holiday spirit. Oh and can you bring the food over here because I just got comfortable on the couch and I don't want to get up. My pillow needs to be fluffed up and can you turn the TV on for me because I can't reach the remote." Said Seto streching and leaning back on a pillow.

Kisaradidn't anwser she just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

**THE END**

* * *

Well that was it! Please read and review! Thanks! - Kisha


End file.
